


A Mess

by CocoJumbohno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Shot, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Sleazy Zeke, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno
Summary: You and Zeke sleep together from time to time, even though he knows Reiner has a thing for you. Eventually he decides to do something about it. (MODERN AU)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Zeke Yeager/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

Zeke had this innate ability to just make things messy in a way that favored him perfectly. He’d done it with you - starting out as friends with benefits and progressing that into something a little more shameless that had your whole friend group seeming a little tense about you two potentially dating, knowing none of Zeke’s trysts lasted long. He was doing it again now, albeit this one had been a much slower build up. He’d been stoking this fire from before the two of you had even begun fucking, in fact.  


He saw the way Reiner always looked at you, the schoolboy crush he’d harbored from way back when he was, well, an actual schoolboy. Except now he was very much a grown man and was very much still squandering every opportunity he’d had to get with you.  


Zeke knew what Reiner was like, what reservations and morals the younger man had that he certainly did not share. When Zeke had finally made the move to kiss you in front of your friends - or rather next to them while you were all on the couch during a movie - Reiner hadn’t been pushed into action. No pulling you aside for a sudden confession of love, or plea to give him a chance. Instead, Reiner seemed to decide that instead of it being now, it was going to be never. The idea of two long-time friends of a close knit group dating was already a bit awkward for everyone, you all were never the type for love triangles and unnecessary drama, there was no way Reiner would add an attempt to date you to that awkwardness. A girl dating one of her old guy friends is one thing, romantic even if it all works out, but a girl dating two - meaning _most_ \- of her guy friends leaves a bad impression. That’s what Zeke figured Reiner had reasoned, at least.  


Messy bitch that he is though, Zeke decided to test Reiner’s resolve at being the noble martyr, tortured by his unrequited love that was all his own doing. Maybe he would lighten up a bit more too. So Zeke did small things to set the wheels in motion, making plans with the two of you to play a board game or watch a show then finding some excuse to leave suddenly half way through. Pretending to be much more drunk than he is while setting you on Reiner’s lap at a party, exaggeratedly slurring out, “Keep an eye on her while I go piss. She’s a wily one.”  


Through it all Reiner was respectful as ever: hands to himself except for sliding you off his lap to take his seat while he stood and waited for Zeke to return, never even entertaining making a move on you. It drove Zeke up a fucking wall, especially when Reiner would end the nights he’d been stranded at your house (while Zeke feigned some sudden need to pick up Eren and drop him off at his dorm) with a text to Zeke at a nauseatingly sensible 9:30.  


Reiner: _Hey just got home. hope Eren’s didn’t puke in your car again lol_  


Reiner was big, Reiner was beefy, and Reiner was a _fucking coward_. Zeke didn’t know why he cared so much. Maybe because he was always trying to show his friends he was better than them in some way or another and Reiner had just taken it on the chin. Maybe it was because he felt a little bad for fucking around with someone who had been a dear friend, he didn’t intend for this to go anywhere after all, and Reiner _did_ really like you. Zeke would never admit it if it was indeed the second one, though, so he just decided to get messier.  


It was easy enough with the three of you being the only ones in the group to have the shared interest of board games. So he invited you both over to his place to try out a new game he’d gotten. You and Reiner chalked up Zeke’s smug demeanor to him showing off another overly-complicated board game he’d surely win despite playing it for the first time. Really, it was the undeniable feeling that tonight would be _fun_ keeping Zeke in such high spirits.  


One game in - that Zeke won of course - and he’d already managed to coax Reiner into drinking. Just a beer to start the game, then one more to keep it going. He wasn’t getting wasted by any means, not a man his size, but Zeke knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t have a third beer and drive. So while Reiner set the board up to start again, Zeke gave him another beer, clearing the table of old drinks and setting the new one down casually enough that his friend wasn’t even thinking about how he’d get home after finishing off the new drink.  


The game went by, Reiner went through another bottle, and as Zeke was satisfied with winning again he decided to bring this part of the evening to a close.  


“I’ve had enough of winning for tonight. The two of you will have to have a 1v1 on your own sometime to catch up with me.” Zeke teased, packing away the little pieces.  


Reiner is quick to respond, “Pretty cocky for a guy who still can’t win at Sorry.”

Zeke takes the bait, only because he wants Reiner feeling confident for later. “Only because that game is pure luck.”

“Sure it is.” Reiner stands and stretches, grabbing his bottle to put with Zeke’s recycling. “Anyway, I should head out now, it’s getting late.”

“Not after four beers you shouldn’t.” You warn, Zeke can’t hide the way the corners of his mouth turn up, you did always pay awfully close attention to Reiner, didn’t you?

“Shit, you’re right - mind if I stay in your guest bedroom?”

Zeke shrugs, no stranger to having one of his friends crashing at his house, “Go right ahead.”

“Thanks.” 

-

Zeke is quick to get you alone, and you only half push him away as he begins kissing at the spot on your neck that has heat building in your stomach as soon as you’re both in his bedroom. He’d made sure to leave his door cracked, and made sure to pick you up and lie you down on the bed before you noticed. As you sigh at his touch he decides he’s waited long enough for the main event, pulling your pants and underwear off in one rough motion and burying his face between your legs.

“Zeke, stop it.” He knows your protests are hollow, your hands coming down to tangle in his hair rather than push him away. His tongue works its way gently but purposefully through your folds, just barely brushing over your clit before working his way back to tease at your entrance. Your moan is only half out before you’re clasping your hands over your mouth, looking down at him and laughing. “At least wait until Reiner’s asleep.”

He smirks up at you and makes a deal, knowing you don’t understand the full extent of it and know he won’t be losing anyway. “If he’s not asleep in ten minutes, that’s his problem.”

You think for a moment, biting your lip, but as he locks his lips around your clit you’re not really in a position to protest as you rock your hips up against his face. 

Zeke goes easy on you, sort of, he refrains from sliding his fingers in your tight little hole while he laps at your swollen clit - and he at least listens when you ask him to slow down for a second, giving you the chance to catch your breath and keep yourself from getting to the point where you can’t control the noises you make, but you were still getting steadily louder. The ten minutes go by slowly for the both of you, as Zeke teases at your most sensitive spots, until you’re glistening beneath him. His wait is over as he kisses his way up your body, pulling your shirt up and off as he goes until his lips meet yours.

“It’s time.” 

You’re too far gone to pick up that hint of something else in Zeke’s voice as he flips you over so you’re on your stomach facing the door and he’s quickly in place behind you, pulling you onto all fours. You’re too ready for his cock to pay attention to how loud his soft slap on your ass is before he pulls off his pants and rifles through his bedside drawer for a condom. You turn your head to watch him as he slides it on, arching your back so he can get an eyeful of your awaiting pussy. He’s not feeling gentle or merciful tonight, and that doesn’t seem to be what you want anyway as you groan at the feel of his cock stretching you wide as he enters and bottoms out inside of you in one smooth motion. 

Zeke knows you’re holding back though, doing your very best to stifle the noises he’s forcing from you as his cock slides against your walls just right, and that’s not what he wants. He slaps your ass again, hard, and you keen before getting a hold of yourself to send him a look of warning over your shoulder.

“You think Reiner’s still awake to listen to how good you sound when I fuck you?” You tighten around him, pussy fluttering at the thought, and that gives Zeke the final push to do just what he’d intended. “Do you want to find out?”

There’s no time to think about the implications of his question, as Zeke wraps his arm around your waist, hoisting you up so your back is pressed to his chest as he sets a brutal pace.

“Reiner!” Zeke’s voice booms, and this time when you’re pussy clenches around him he knows it’s not just due to the pleasure coursing through you. “Reiner, come here!”

“Zeke-” 

“Shh…” He brings the hand that was previously gripping your hip tightly up to cup your face, rubbing his thumb over your lips, “He knows what we’re doing. If he doesn’t want to see it he’ll stay in bed.”

You’re blushing, equal measures embarrassed and aroused, and the wait only makes your heart beat faster. A few moments of what was no doubt tortuous conflict passes and you hear the door to the room next to Zeke’s open slowly, followed by another long moment before Zeke’s door is pushed open fully. 

“See, I knew you weren’t that much of a coward, Reiner.” Zeke’s voice is straining from how hard he’s fucking you, and how excited he is to have his plan come perfectly together as Reiner locks eyes with you.

He looks you over slowly as none of you speak, watching your tits bounce as you take Zeke, swallowing hard at the sight of your slick dripping down your thighs, ears ringing at the sound of skin on sin. He’s already hard and tenting his boxer briefs, hair already disheveled from tossing and turning in bed as he listened to you try and fail to stay silent. Zeke is happy to let him watch, but he decides he wants him to do something more than just stand there like a lost dog.

“Well?” Reiner is snapped from his daze and looks at Zeke as if he’d only thought about him being there. “Are you going to do something about it?”

Reiner looks at you, and your soft cry of his name thrusts him into motion as he comes to join the two of you on the bed. He cups your face in his hands, kissing you and drinking in your moans as your pussy flutters around Zeke’s cock. Reiner is soft, so soft compared to how hard you’re being fucked, but intense as he groans into your mouth and bites at your bottom lip. He pulls away to breathe, but only for a moment before he’s working his way to your neck to leave all the marks he’d dreamt of gifting you with for years. His hands are quick to find your clit, rubbing soft circles as Zeke continues to work at you from inside, and your hands quickly reach for his cock in turn. 

“So big…” you sigh, savoring the feeling of running your hands over his thick cock through his underwear, before pushing them down as far as you can reach with Zeke pulling you into his thrusts. Thankfully, it’s far enough to free Reiner’s cock and you shiver in Zeke’s grasp as it rubs against your stomach while Reiner presses his body to yours. You barely have your fingers wrapped around him before he’s thrusting up into your hand, already groaning, already close - you wonder for a moment if he’d already been touching himself to the sounds of you.

Zeke would guess yes, and can’t help getting his sly little digs in even as the two of you do exactly as he’d intended, “Close already? Good thing I’m here to satisfy her.”

Reiner doesn’t take that easily, working your clit faster and the way your pussy grips Zeke has him hurling closer to the edge right along with you both. Reiner breathes his words into your skin, sending shivers through you again and again, “Cum for me… cum with me…” 

You do, and both of your work against each other stutters as you cum together, Reiner painting your stomach as your pussy threatens to undo Zeke right along with you. He holds on, however, fucking you through your orgasm as Reiner thrusts into your hand until the last of his cum is covering your soft skin and the fluttering of your pussy slows. 

Zeke pulls out and releases you, sending you forward and into Reiner’s waiting arms as he pulls off his condom and finishes himself off on your ass, adding his mess to the mix as well. Reiner keeps kissing you, rubbing your back, smiling at the way you shiver when Zeke begins rubbing his cum into your skin.

“That was…” Reiner starts, then stops, looking into your eyes and trying to parse what just happened.

Zeke doesn’t want to give him too much time to think, knowing that just leads to more annoyance with Reiner, so instead he lies down, pulling you with him. “The bed’s big enough for three.” 

Reiner pauses, still _thinking_ instead of _doing_ , until you’re patting the space on the bed next to you. “C’mon, Reiner, lets get some rest.”

For you, he’ll listen to anything, something Zeke huffs at as you rest your head on his shoulder, and your hand on Reiner’s chest. You’re first to fall asleep, and Reiner lies there staring at you dreamily, finally basking in the moment for once. Then, it’s Zeke’s turn to think, and think too much as he considers just what he might have started. He wasn’t sure what he felt, not quite jealousy… but not victory either. He felt smug, but also like he’d gotten himself in over his head. Maybe he wanted Reiner here for different reasons than he’d originally thought. Maybe he wanted _you_ for different reasons than he’d originally thought too. Zeke closes his eyes and decides everyone’s had enough thinking for the day, deciding to sleep before he dwelled too long on the mess he’d made.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place the morning after the threesome, everyone tries to get a feel for where you all stand. Everyone except Zeke, who knows exactly where he wants this to go.

Zeke is the first to rise, and quietly makes his way out of bed to start breakfast for everyone. If any of you are going to talk about what happened last night, he wants it to be with him there to suss out exactly what page everyone is on, and he knows neither of you will turn down pancakes. He isn't sure if he's happy or not to see Reiner joining him first, already fully dressed and very clearly surprised to see the table set for three.

Zeke can tell he isn’t sure if he wants to sit down, so he gestures towards the dining room table with his spatula, "Pancakes will be done in a minute."

Reiner holds a breath for a moment before sitting, as if it had been an order - and really it had been.

The open plan layout of Zeke's apartment makes it so they could very easily talk things out right here and now, but he wants to give Reiner the opportunity to speak first. He knows the younger man is the most likely of the three of you to have some kind of reservations over what happened last night, and he doesn't want to reveal his own hand too soon. Reiner doesn't speak though, not until Zeke is putting down the platter of food in the middle of the table, setting down syrup next to it. 

Reiner laughs uncomfortably, "So... a threesome and breakfast, just my luck."

Zeke rewards the comment with the smallest smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, and looks down at the younger man who seems to be begging him to talk first with the uneasy look in his eyes. Normally Zeke lives for a moment like this, one where he can just stand and cast his slightly amused stare at someone while they shift uncomfortably under his gaze, but for some reason that air of uneasiness reaches even him this timel. He reasons that he must just be too hungry to mess around.

"It took more than luck to make last night happen."

Reiner thinks on the words for a moment, but doesn't quite parse what Zeke is getting at, "What else did it take?"

"It took everyone wanting it to happen, and we all did. So it happened."

He nods, as if replaying the events of last night over in his mind for confirmation. "There's no problem between us then?"

Zeke laughs, realizing Reiner leaving the bedroom fully dressed and tense as ever must have come from him quite literally expecting a confrontation. It’s as if he’d initially forgotten Zeke was the one beckoning him into the room, calling upon him to finally fucking _indulge_. 

"The only thing _between us_ ,” Zeke emphasizes the words with air quotes and a pregnant pause before continuing on, “is the woman lying in the bed we all fucked in last night. And I don't consider that a problem."

He hopes he doesn't have to spell it out further for Reiner, that last night wasn't a problem and that any similar nights in the future wouldn't be either. His little game had been fun, and for now he planned for it to continue. Whatever Reiner gleaned from Zeke’s words seems to be satisfactory, as he nods and uses his fork to grab a few pancakes off of the platter in front of him and move them onto his plate. Zeke starts to walk back to his bedroom, to wake you and let you know he's prepared breakfast - a rare occasion for him - but Reiner stops him through his mouthful of food.

"She's just brushing her teeth."

 _Interesting_. Zeke wonders if you’d already discussed a few things, but doesn't ask as he returns to the table to begin serving himself.

-

When you join them you’re wearing a set of casual clothes you’d left at Zeke’s place for times you’d been too fucked out to leave the night before, and he’s happy to see you aren’t also fully dressed as if anticipating the same thing Reiner was. Your eyes go straight to the food as you take your seat.

“Is this some kind of special occasion?” You sheepishly meet Zeke’s gaze, before shooting Reiner a smile that you hope is reassuring. It is, and your presence seems to dissipate the last of the tension in his broad shoulders. 

This time, Zeke’s laugh does reach his eyes and you feel at ease enough to begin serving yourself. “A little reward for you two stepping out of your comfort zone last night.”

Despite only being a few years older than you and Reiner, Zeke is much more experienced, or _’worldly’_ as he’d so smugly describe it, but he could tell from the surprise on your face you’d thought last night might have been some kind of happy fluke. 

“Are you saying last night was _in_ your comfort zone?”

“Yes and no.” 

It wasn’t a satisfying answer, but you know better than to expect too much from Zeke, and the way he sits and passes the syrup to you before serving himself with the remaining pancakes on the dish makes it clear that this line of questioning is over. 

-

Zeke can tell you’re comforted by the fact that you and Reiner seem to be on the same page after breakfast; neither of you making moves to head for home while looking to Zeke to set the course of the day between the three of you. There’s still a question hanging in the air, a need for further clarification, but the fact that you both seem to happily agree to Zeke’s suggestion that you all join him in watching a movie after eating indicates to him that this entanglement will be easily continued.

After a short debate casual enough to have you all relaxed and feeling more like the same three friends you’d always been, a movie is decided upon and you take your seat first. It’s your usual spot by the arm of the couch, and Reiner seats himself on the other end, leaving a space for Zeke in the middle. It’s normal enough, but Zeke intends to establish things quickly and wraps his arms around you, picking you up and plopping you down in the middle of the couch before taking your previous seat. You laugh a little as you settle into the cushion, thereby settling in between the two men, and tuck your feet under Reiner’s warm legs as Zeke pulls you into his side so you can relax against him.

This wasn’t exactly the movie Zeke had wanted to watch, but he’d conceded to yours and Reiner’s wishes to allow you two to feel you had some power in this situation. You two did, of course, but not quite as much as Zeke thanks to his disregard for any possible consequences to the impulsive actions he’d been carrying out lately. Though with the amount of thought and planning he put into each move, he didn’t quite consider them impulsive. To him, these decisions were more… _daring_ , or selfish at worst. 

In any case, Zeke had no intention of finishing the movie in the first place, though he at least allows the three of you to make it ten minutes in before his hand round your waist starts rubbing slow circles into your side. You lean into him a little more, and he presses a small kiss to your forehead. He leaves it at that, very much aware of Reiner watching the two of you out of the corner of his eye. Then you stretch your legs out, after pulling your feet from under Reiner’s thigh. Whether you mean it flirtatiously or not, Zeke can’t help smiling to himself as you rest your legs on Reiner’s lap, and he places a hand on your calf, stroking your skin gently.

The three of you linger like this for a little longer as well, before Zeke has had enough and with a bent finger at your chin, turns you to face him. It was clearly what you’d been waiting for as both men gently stroked at your body, and your lips meet Zeke’s without further prompting. Your kiss is hungry, with you sighing against his mouth already, and Zeke opens his eyes to look over to Reiner - whose hand was moving up to rub at your thigh as you gently massage your foot over where his cock had slowly been hardening since he’d started touching you. Zeke pulls away before you do, nodding his head towards Reiner before leaning back to remove his own shirt. You understand him perfectly, turning to get on your knees and begin kissing Reiner. He groans at the loss of contact from your foot, but is happily satiated by your lips, wasting no time as he parts them to allow your tongue into his mouth. 

His kiss is more eager than Zeke’s, rougher even, as he pulls you onto his lap so you’re straddling him. Zeke closes the distance, moving to the center of the couch to dip a hand beneath your leggings and tease at your slit through your underwear. You moan into Reiner’s mouth, and his involuntary thrust upward sends Zeke’s finger pressing harder against you. You’re on the bearded man in a second, craning your neck to kiss him while continuing to grind down onto his hand, and only part lips when Reiner pulls your shirt up and off. The action pulls you back to the man beneath you as he kneads at your breasts and he’s left groaning into your mouth this time at the feel of the supple skin cupped by his large hands.

For all of Reiner’s pining Zeke still hadn’t expected him to be quite so voracious. As the two of you continued on in this back and forth, each switch of positions leading to one more article of clothing being removed, anytime you pulled away to give Zeke a taste of your lips, Reiner was immediately making up for the loss of contact by sucking marks into your neck. Soon, you’re so wet that Zeke has to peel your underwear from where they cling to your folds as you maneuver with Reiner’s aid to help in getting them down your legs and off, leaving you fully bare between them now that this final bit of clothing is gone - with the two men left in just underwear. He hums appreciatively at the soaked fabric before tossing it onto the floor and pulling you up to stand.

“Bedroom, _now_.”

You head off quickly, with Zeke pinching your ass as you go, and Reiner is following close after. Zeke takes his time walking back, turning off the forgotten film before he goes, and he stands to watch in the doorway as you’re already lying next to Reiner on the bed, grinding down onto one of his legs and gasping his name into the air as he suckles and kneads at your breasts. Your heavy lids flutter open, and you reach out to Zeke, beckoning him closer. He circles past your outstretched arm, around the other side of the bed, and sits at your side - pulling you into another kiss as the younger man continues to have his way with marking your flesh. 

As breathing gets heavier, and the kisses between you and each of the men get sloppier and hungrier, Zeke can’t help but notice how very un-spontaneous it somehow still feels. You roll over to kiss him, arm outstretched to pump at Reiner’s cock. Then, a few moments later you kiss Reiner, your other hand moving to slide up and down Zeke’s length. You’re still enjoying yourself; groaning at the affections, pressing into whichever hands are on you at the moment, and when Zeke pulls your hips off of Reiner’s muscled thigh he’s pleased to find that you’ve left him glistening with your slick. Still… it’s as if Zeke can hear you counting out the seconds of each movement, getting lost in the heat of the moment for only a few fleeting seconds before reminding yourself that you must attend to the other man as well. It’s just not the same as it had been last night.

Eventually Zeke has enough of this, and intends to do something about it, but is surprised to find Reiner doing it first. He grabs you by the back of your thighs, sweeping you onto your back as he rolls on top of you and wraps your legs around his waist for only a moment before he’s sitting back to take in the view of your needy pussy beneath him. Zeke watches contentedly as the younger man seems to be very much in the moment, pumping his cock with one hand, then reaching down with the other to begin fucking your pussy open with one of his broad fingers, then two - glistening more and more each time they pull out of your warmth ever so slightly. Then, something clicks, and you’re not worrying about anything but taking just what you need to be able to have Reiner buried deep inside you.

Zeke leans away for only a moment, pulling a condom out of the top drawer of his bedside table, and tossing it onto your stomach.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he says to Reiner, as he positions himself by your face. You’re pleasantly quick in reaching for his cock, squeezing it at the base before you wrap your lips around the head, sucking gently - but then Reiner’s thumb joins in his movements to rub at your clit while his fingers inside of you continue to slide against your walls, and you can’t stop yourself from moaning around Zeke’s cock.

He takes the opportunity to push himself deeper, though still only halfway, into your open mouth. It prompts you to suck harder, and bob your head in an attempt to give Zeke even part of what you were feeling. Reiner groans at the sight of you with a mouthful of cock, and decides enough is enough as he withdraws his fingers from you and tears open the small packet to hurriedly roll the condom on. Even without being able to see him through the angle your head is at as you suck at the cock before you, you know what’s coming. This has been the longest Reiner had gone without touching you since you’d undressed before the men, and you shiver at the feel of the head of his cock teasing it’s way up and down your slit.

“ _Yes_.” your words of encouragement are muffled, but they do still work to make Reiner finally make the push to slowly begin filling you. 

It’s thick, and _god_ does it feel bigger than it looks as you stop your movements on Zeke to gasp and sigh around him with each inch further Reiner stretches you. It’s a lot, clearly more than you can handle while staying focused, and when Reiner lets out a groan as his hips are finally flush with yours Zeke is sure you’ve never been so full in your life. 

Zeke rests his hand on the back of your neck, holding your head up to make it easier for you, and you finally give him the suction he needs, though you tap his hip while looking up at him - your sign to him that he can fuck your mouth. He does, albeit slowly, eyes darting from your pretty face twisted in pleasure to the sight of Reiner slowly fucking you open. After a few moments of groans and your careful adjusting to being filled at both ends Reiner picks up his pace, hips meeting yours in a harsh slap after a long push forward. Zeke matches his pace as he slides his way deeper and deeper into your mouth, though he doesn’t go so far as pushing through to the tight squeeze of your throat just yet.

“Careful, Reiner, you’ll wreck her with a cock like that.”

Reiner’s eyes are off of you, and on Zeke in an instant, and he twitches inside of your pussy at these words. Zeke’s grin is verging on nefarious as he finally pushes his cock into your throat, holding you in place lightly enough that you can pull away if you really wanted - though he knows you won’t. 

“She wants that though, don’t you, sweetheart?” Zeke looks down at you, with your eyes watering as you take the cock down your throat quite enthusiastically, before he pulls out of your mouth entirely. 

You cough, and catch your breath, then quickly nod your head _’yes’_ as you look over to Reiner with hungry eyes. In an instant, your mouth is filled with cock once more and as Reiner begins to fuck you harder, his hand laid across your abdomen so he can rub at your clit, Zeke matches the new pace easily.

“That’s my girl.” Zeke revels in the noises coming from your soaked cunt as well as your mouth as the head of his cock breaches your throat again and again. You manage to pull a surprised little grunt from him as you begin matching his thrusts into your mouth, sending pleasant vibrations through Zeke as you moan and climb to your peak on Reiner’s cock.

Zeke feels wetness travelling down to where his hand supports your head, and whether it’s tears or drool from having your throat fucked, it has him throbbing already. He receives another vibration from your throat as you purr around him. You’d felt him twitch, and it only has you redoubling your efforts as you fuck your throat onto his cock, now taking over most of the movement as Zeke braces himself for what he knows you can do.

“ _Fuck_ , you’ll finish me fast like that.”

You look up at him, mischief in your eyes, and Zeke knows you understand exactly what looking up at him like that does to him. Your cheeks hollow as you suck on his length while pulling back and you run your tongue along the underside of him as you push forward. He’s given only brief moments of sliding into your throat before he’s pulled back again, and each time the smooth head of his cock hits your tongue you can taste the bitterness of him leaking for you. Zeke’s balls are tightening already, and before he knows it he’s given in to the pull of your throat.

“Where do you want it?” Zeke pulls his cock from your mouth to allow you to answer, pumping it furiously as he tries to hold out long enough.

Your reply is your wide open mouth, as you stick your tongue out and close your eyes. Zeke complies wholeheartedly, biting down on his bottom lip as he greets his climax with low groans and covers your face and tongue with his warmth. He is careful to avoid his load getting anywhere near the upper half of your face, and with his hand still on the back of your neck to prop you up, you part your lids only slightly to look down at Reiner - who is awestruck by the vision of you taking cum on your face so happily. He’s cute like this, and your pussy flutters around him in time with the butterflies in your stomach as you feel his cock throb inside of you at the sight of you swallowing everything that had landed on your tongue.

Zeke rests your head on the pillow below and then reaches down to where the two of you meet, taking over Reiner’s quick pace against your clit and allowing the taller man to grip your hips tightly and pound you harder. The stretch of him fucking you so deep has shivers coursing through your body, and the sight of Zeke’s eyes stuck on your pussy being spread wide by Reiner has that telltale pressure coming to a peak inside of you.

“Cum with me! Cum with-” 

Reiner can only nod, mouth open and hips stuttering as the clench of your pussy and the sweet sound of your voice pulls him right over the edge with you. He clings to your hips for dear life even after he’s emptied himself, and doesn’t stop thrusting til he’s groaning from being nearly overstimulated, just to make sure you ride out your prolonged orgasm with the aid of his cock and Zeke’s hands. Your arching back straightens and your chest heaves as you try to catch every breath lost as you’d cried out at the intensity of your orgasm. Both of the men stop, with Zeke lying down next to you and Reiner slowly pulling out - leaving the two of you with shivers as he does. 

“This is pretty fun, right?” Zeke sighs, brushing your hair away from your face. You laugh, and nod breathlessly. 

Reiner stands to toss his used condom into the small trash can next to the bed as Zeke had done the night before then gestures to your face, “You got a washcloth anywhere?”

Zeke looks back at him, almost annoyed. He was enjoying the view, cooling cum all over your face be damned, but stands to go get it himself. Reiner takes his place on the side of you opposite from where Zeke had been, and pulls you to rest your head on top of his chest instead of the pillow. Once Zeke returns, damp cloth in tow, he wipes at your face gently and you smile once you’re finally cleaned up.

“I could get used to this… I feel like I’m being pampered.”

Reiner smirks, already beginning to doze off, “Yeah, it is nice isn’t it?”

The two of you are too sleepy-eyed to see Zeke with a rare warm smile as he joins the two of you in lying on the bed, allowing himself a rare afternoon nap.


	3. Missed Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A better view of Reiner's thoughts throughout all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is SFW for once.

This dynamic wasn’t something Reiner would have ever thought he’d wanted, much less _have_. He sure as hell knew it wasn’t something he’d have ever worked his way up to asking for. Even just his slow build up to asking you out, something that never seemed to quite make it out into the open as he’d pined for you for so long, was something that he’d felt would never come to a head. He’d actually been ashamed of the relief he’d felt when he first saw Zeke kissing you casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world for him to be doing in a darkened room with all of your friends as a movie played on the screen before you. At least this meant he could get over his awful fear of you rejecting him, because now he knew he’d never bring his feelings to you in the first place. You were with Zeke, and _of course_ you were. He was clever, and charming, and confident, and very much not a giant fucking mess like Reiner often felt he was. That was that. He’d be happy enough to remain your friend, just like he’d be happy enough to support both of you in whatever it was you had going on. 

If Reiner was honest with himself, he was happy that if it were going to be anyone, it would be Zeke. You were certainly his dearest friend in the group, and while he wouldn’t outwardly classify Zeke as any type of second place - Reiner really didn’t talk to him as much as he did Bertholdt and Pieck, and even Annie to be honest, thanks to the small prickles of something he diagnosed as intimidation, or even _awe_ that the older man sent through him - but he’d felt like there was something he could accept in the two of you with your bodies pressed so closely together on the couch. 

As easily as Reiner had made a space for the two of you together in his mind, he hadn’t expected for the two of you to make a space for him in yours either. Now that he’d had that taste, he really didn’t want to let it go for anything. After that first time together, when everyone was spent and you were lying there beautiful and messy and _beaming_ up at him from where your head rested against Zeke’s shoulder, Reiner had honestly expected the older man to send him off to the spare bedroom for the rest of the night. Zeke had no problem tying up loose ends if he so felt like it. But he hadn’t, and Reiner wasn’t sure if this were some sort of challenge, or mindgame. But you’d called out to him, and left a perfectly sized spot in Zeke’s large bed for him to lie down in, so he’d joined you two. 

As well as he’d slept with your warm hand spread across his bare chest, the soft snores of Zeke aiding in his dozing off, he’d found himself waking up before either of you in the early hours of the morning. He’d taken a moment to bask in having you next to him, too tired to question his eyes drifting over to Zeke’s sleeping form too. He’d spent many a night with him and the rest of their friends passed out in the same room, or on couches opposite from one another after nights out, but Reiner couldn’t recall ever seeing his friend look so peaceful. Then that awful, awful _thinking_ had settled in. Was last night a mistake? It hadn’t felt like it. Was it a one off? Somehow, it hadn’t felt like that either. 

Then, Zeke had begun to stir, and Reiner wasn’t yet prepared for either a conversation or a confrontation with the man so he’d closed his eyes and laid still. He stayed that way as Zeke stretched, rose, and walked off to the bathroom. Stayed that way still when the man had finished his business, pulled on clothes from some drawer, and quietly left the room. 

When he was assured the coast was clear and he had ample time to get back to his thinking Reiner rolls onto his back and sighs, tucking his arm under his head as he stares up at the ceiling.

“That a good sigh or a bad one?” Your groggy voice startles him and he looks at you with wide eyes, body tensed and the sudden intrusion in his thoughts. “Oh, bad one I guess…”

“No, it’s not. I was just…”

You put your hand on Reiner’s bare chest, giving him a reassuring smile, hoping he doesn’t close himself off after what had happened the night prior. It seems to work as he decides to speak plainly. 

“It’s just weird that I was the one getting invited to a threesome with the two of you,” Reiner looks away from you as a soft blush spreads across his cheeks, “not that I’m complaining. I mean I… I loved last night.”

“Me too.” You trace patterns into his chest with your fingertips and your eyes meet again. Another reassuring smile is shared between the two of you, and Reiner loses his train of thought for just a moment as that same dreamy look he’d had last night as the three of you were lying together overtakes him. 

The early hours seem to clear his head enough to have him staying on track though. “I just thought… why me?”

“Why wouldn’t it be you?” You sit up onto your elbow, realizing Reiner had obviously missed more than your fondness for him in all of your time as friends. “Zeke really likes you, you know?”

Reiner is clearly confused. “He… doesn’t act like it?”

You’re unable to stop yourself from letting out a laugh, but punctuate it with rubbing soft circles on Reiner’s chest as if that would soothe his confusion. It was surprising to you that despite the two men being part of the friend group slightly longer than you had been, Reiner still didn’t seem to be any better at reading him.

“He always talks about what a stand up guy you are. He says it kind of condescendingly, but… that’s how Zeke says most things.” 

“I- Oh.”

”You don’t always know with Zeke.”

“No, you definitely don’t…” Reiner stares off, thinking over some of their past interactions, feeling oddly flattered that his intimidating older friend seemed to think highly of him. Your warm hand leaving the comfort of his soft chest pulls him out of that reverie as you roll onto your back and stretch. 

“Besides, Zeke doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to, you should know that much by now.” You sit up, hand pushing your hair into what you assume is a semi-presentable state. “You can take the bathroom first.”

“Oh, sure.” Reiner takes it as if it were an order, sitting up and sliding the thin sheet you’d all been sharing off of him as he stands to make his way to the bathroom. He scoops up his briefs as he goes.

“There’s a pack of spare toothbrushes under the counter, by the way.”

You offer this helpfully, but this only makes Reiner’s shoulders tense. He knew that. Any friend that crashed at his place or girl that he took home knew that. It was his little way of asserting that there’s always that revolving door. That anyone here would be out as quickly as they were in. That seemed to have applied to everyone but his closest friends, but Reiner wondered if that was what you all still were? Or still would be if this kind of thing continued? You’d done so much to put him at ease already though, so he decides to speak his mind. “You and Zeke, are you officially a… thing?”

Your shrug lets him know that whatever is happening, it’s not something you’re uncomfortable with, so he turns and goes into the bathroom. Maybe things were okay between the three of you, maybe Zeke wasn’t territorial. Maybe there were already enough questions between you and Zeke that the question of Reiner wouldn’t muddy things that much further. After brushing his teeth Reiner makes a quiet detour into the spare bedroom as you take his place in the bathroom, and puts on his clothes and shoes anyway, just in case things aren’t as casual as you’d made them seem. 

But they had been, and the promise of the three of you coming together like that often is solidified in Reiner’s mind by yet another threesome that very afternoon. It puts some piece into place for him, some kind of assurance he’d needed for a long time to just enjoy himself. And he does enjoy himself, often. Whether it’s just the two of you, or Zeke is there as well - which happens more often than not - he starts to feel like there’s nothing he’d wanted more than this quiet confidence of having you in one of their arms. Even if Zeke had to explain to his friends why so many of Reiner’s things were at his place, even if they gave you all dubious looks when they noticed how many of your things were at both of their places.


End file.
